A Summer to Remember
by bookbabe68
Summary: sequel to "The Boys are Back and There is Going to be Trouble" Zach stays with the Morgans over summer break.
1. Chapter 1

A Summer to Remember Chapter 1

**A/N: hi all. So I have gotten several reviews saying I should do a story about Zach and Cammie over the summer (more is explained in my story "The Boys are Back and There is Going to be Trouble") so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Series or characters, those all belong to Ally Carter, I also don't own "Family Guy" or any of its characters or episodes In addition, I don't own Ronald Reagan Nat'l Airport. I only own the plot of the story and any characters I make up**

**Cammie's POV Around 5 PM (EDT), June 10th**

I was standing in baggage claim at Ronald Reagan National Airport looking for Zach. His flight was supposed to land an hour ago. I sighed and took out my phone, and dialed Zach.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"No 'hi. How are you?' Gallagher Girl?"

"I really don't care right now. Where the hell are you, your flight was supposed to land an hour ago!"

"The flight was slightly delayed. Chillax."

"Don't tell me to chillax. I have had a very bad day!"

"Okay, okay. I'm almost to baggage claim."

"Good. See you in a few."

I hung up. A few minutes later I spotted Zach in the crowd. I held my hand up and waved. He saw me and walked over.

"What carosuel number is your flight?" I asked

"12" he replied.

We headed over and got his bags. Then we walked to the car.

"How was your flight?" I asked.

"It was good. How was graduation?"

"Awesome. I got this." I showed him my locket.

"Cool. We just got sent home. We got a little speech from the new headmaster about how we will succeed in life. Gave us some tips

about 'surviving' and 'doing well in our field'." His voice sounded bitter. I didn't care how pissed I was that he didn't call me to say his

flight was late, I hugged him.

He looked at me, surprised. "What was that for Gallagher Girl?"

I shrugged. "It seemed like you needed it."

We got in the car.

"So what is everyone in the neighborhood being told about your dad?" He asked.

My mom kept our house for the school breaks.

"He was traveling, he hit his head, forgot who he was, remembered after a while, came back." I said.

"Nice one. How'd you think of it?"

"I saw a 'Family Guy' episode where Lois got amnesia."

"Wasn't that entire episode just a dream Stewie had?"

"Yeah. Does it matter? It still worked."

"Good point."

A little while later, we pulled up to my house. I parked and popped the trunk. After Zach grabbed his duffel, we went into the house.

"We're back," I called.

My mom came in from the kitchen. "Hi. How was your flight Zach?"

"It was good Headmistress Morgan. Thank you for letting me stay here for the summer." He said.

I stared at him in shock.

"What?" Zach asked.

"I'm shocked. You're using C&A outside of school."

"Of course I am. If I was forced to learn it, I might as well use it."

"Cammie, will you show Zach the guess room?" My mom asked.

"Sure, but first I have to ask: what were you doing in the kitchen?" I asked

"The crossword puzzle. Your dad is cooking dinner," she said.

"Okay," I said. I started up the stairs with Zach behind me, and showed him to the guest room. I opened the door, "Here's the guest

room, the bathroom is attached." Zach nodded. "Okay. Thanks Gallagher Girl."

"You have got to stop with the C&A stuff. It's getting weird and frankly I'm starting to think about giving you a CAT scan of your brain."

I said.

He smirked. "That's what makes it fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure you're 18?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Now unpack. And I still have my doubts about your age, you immature monkey." I said.

"That hurt Gallagher Girl." He said in a joking tone.

"I'm leaving now." I said, and true to my word, I left.

I headed downstairs. "What's for dinner?" I asked my dad.

"Jambalaya and cornbread, and we have popsicles for dessert." He said.

"Awesome. I love your jambalaya." I replied. My mom made an indignant noise at that.

"No offense mom, but the only think your jambalaya is good for is cleaning out the contents of my stomach." I said.

My dad started chuckling while my mom scowled. I smiled at her and then grabbed the newspaper. **(A/N, when I say newspaper I **

**am talking about the Washington Post, which I also don't own).** I read the newspaper for about half an hour, and then Zach

came down.

"Finished unpacking?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Okay. I'm going for a run after dinner. Wanna come?" I said.

"Isn't that a little late for a run?"

"No. Besides, it's so hot and gross in DC in the summer, it's better to be outside at night. It's still humid, but it's not as hot." **(A/N: **

**seriously, it gets disgusting around here, there are 3 days this week in the 90's. and today it got up to the high 90's with **

**some places feeling like it was in the 100's b/c of the humidity.)**

"Makes sense. Sure"

"Dinner's ready. And I promise she," my dad gestured towards my mom, "did not go anywhere near it."

"Good. I'm starved." I said. I grabbed the bowls, my mom grabbed the napkins, and my dad grabbed the silverware.

"Serve yourselves." My dad said. We all grabbed food and sat down. After dinner, I went to change into my running clothes.

"Meet me down here in 10 minutes." I told Zach. He nodded and we went to get changed.

**A/N: so there's the first chapter. I probably won't update another one, b/c I leave for NYC in 4 days, and I'm leaving the country for 5 weeks in 5 days.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Summer to Remember Chapter 2

**A/N: so here is the second chapter, sorry it took so long. I was just wondering, has anyone ever thought about an American Dad/Gallagher Girls crossover, it hit me when I was watching American Dad the other day (unfortunately I won't be doing one b/c I don't have the time or a plot, but it just popped into my head)**

**Disclaimer: all rights to Gallagher Girls go to Ally Carter**

**Cammie's POV**

Zach met me downstairs in his running gear, iPod in hand. I glanced at it, "You listen to music when you run?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Because I'm not giving up my music for anyone." I responded, and put my iPod in my armband. **(A/N, have you seen those, they have pockets **

**for the iPod and it is attached to an adjustable arm band.)**

We started on our run. After two miles we came to the park I loved when I was a little kid and we decided to take a break.

"You weren't kidding about the humidity. It's like we're trapped in a giant sauna." Zach panted.

"Yup. I don't know what I'd do without the dehumidifiers in the house."

"Speaking of the house, are we heading back after the break or going a bit further before heading back?"

"Why? Can you not handle the humidity?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Please. I can handle anything," he retorted.

"So I guess you won't mind if we go another 3 miles?" I questioned. Before Zach could respond, I heard a squeal.

"Cammie Morgan?"

I recognized that squeal. I plastered a bright smile on for the benefit of the person coming towards us and stood up. "Molly! It's so good to see you."

"I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?"

"Great. How are you?"

"Same old, same old. Still friends with the gang. But you'll love this. The Princess got knocked off her throne."

"What happened?"

"Some cheating, of both the academic and relationship variety. And she got," her voice dropped down to a whisper, "arrested for drugs."

I gasped. "Really?"

"Well, it's totally just a rumor, but I heard she was at this party that got busted by the cops, and they totally found illegal substances, and then she got sent

off to boarding school."

A new voice cut in. "I heard it was military school."

When I saw who the voice belonged to, I got a big smile on my face. "Mason! How've you been?"

"Great. Except for living with this one." He gestured towards Molly, who playfully hit him.

"Well being related to you isn't exactly a big bowl of fun you freak." She said, then stuck her tongue out.

Mason ignored her. "Where's my hug?"

Zach picked this moment to remind us of his presence by coughing.

"Whose this?" Molly asked.

"I'm sorry, that was really rude of me. This is Zach."

I introduced Mason and Molly.

Zach stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you." He said. They both shook his hand. We all sat and chatted for a little bit, and then a phone rang. Mason reached

into his pocket and pulled out an iPhone.

"Hello?"

After a few moments, he said, "Yeah Yeah. We'll be there soon." He put the phone away and turned to Molly. "We gotta go."

We all said bye, then Zach and I resumed our run. Around fifteen minutes later we returned back to the house. I grabbed 2 Gatorades from the fridge and

tossed one to Zach.

"So how was your run kids?" My mom asked as she walked into the room.

"Good. We ran into Mason and Molly." I answered.

"I remember them. Sweet kids."

"Yeah. It was nice seeing them." I said.

My phone buzzed. It was a text from Molly.

**Molly: having a pool party 2morro, u & zach wanna come? **

**Cammie: sure**

**M: gr8. It starts 12, & we r ordering pizza**

**C: awesome. C u then**

"Who are you texting?" Zach asked.

"Molly. She's having a pool party tomorrow."

"Okay. What time are we leaving."

"Around a quarter to noon."

"Okay."

**Zach's POV: The Next Day**

I was woken up by a text at10:30

**Cammie: wanna go get coffee?**

**Zach: sure**

**C: meet me downstairs in a few minutes**

**Z:k**

I got dressed and brushed my teeth and went downstairs. Gallagher Girl and I started walking to the starbucks near the house. We ordered our coffee and sat

down.

"We have to talk." Gallagher Girl started.

"This does not sound good." I muttered.

"Don't worry. I just need to tell you something," she hurried.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just need to let you know I may be acting a bit unusual today. Before I went to Gallagher I was different. My friends and I gossiped a bit, but nothing like

Tina Walters. Also, I was a bit happier, I had a bit more energy, bit more open. My friends saw me a bit during a few breaks, and I just thought it would be

easier to keep on acting like I was the same person I was before I left."

"Why?" I prodded.

"I wasn't sure how they would react. It would make me more conspicuous, and I couldn't deal with that. I can't deal with that."

"Okay. But I don't think they would be too freaked out. You're still you, just different."

"But you've only seen me. This way. Don't you remember what it was like after, you know?" she responded.

I didn't have to ask what she was talking about. I saw how different she was after the Tombs.

"That's different. Everyone was scared. After what happened. That semester was, horrible." I told her.

"It's too late to show my complete personality change." Gallagher Girl said.

"Maybe. But you don't have to be exactly like you were before. Everyone changes over time. It's natural. We should know that better than anyone. It's not

like," I paused, "it's not like it's as drastic a change as…" I trailed off.

"Your mom?" Cammie filled in.

I nodded.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl. It'll be fine."

She smiled at me. "Thanks Blackthorne Boy."

We finished our coffee and walked back to the house to get changed for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

A Summer to Remember Chapter 3

**A/N: hi everyone. So get this: I almost named the twins Mike & Molly instead of Mason & Molly, but then I realized Mike & Molly is the name of popular TV Sitcom (which I do not own) where the main characters are married and I thought that would be kind of weird.**

**Cammie's POV: 11 AM**

Zach and I got back to the house and I got upstairs to change and grab my stuff. I rifled through my bathing suits and picked out a silver and black striped

tankini and an oversized t-shirt that had "Gallagher Academy: Class of 2012" on the back. I put my sunscreen, towel, a change of clothes, my phone, and

wallet in my beach bag. I checked my internal clock, it was now 11:30. I slipped on my flip-flops and headed downstairs. I found Zach sitting on the bottom

step playing Angry Birds **(A/N I also don't own that)**.

"We got time before we have to leave, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do," he said.

"How about we talk about why my t-shirt is so big?" I suggested.

"What's the big deal about that?" Zach asked.

"Well, my entire class was there when we placed the order, and we could have sworn we ordered women's smalls and mediums, but when we got the t-shirts,

they were all men's larges. You wouldn't happen to know how that happened, would you?" I told him.

"No idea." He responded.

"You sure about that?" I pressed."

"Positive." He said.

"Don't lie to the girl who knows where her parents keep the weapons." I said.

"I may know something," Zach said.

"And…" I pushed, giving him a glare.

"Some of us may or may not have hacked into the database of the website and changed the sizes of the order." Zach admitted.

I hit him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Changing the t-shirt sizes." I said.

"If it helps you look good in oversized t-shirts."

"While I appreciate the compliment, I'm still not happy with you."

"So approximately how long will that last?"

"Don't smirk for 24 hours and we'll see."

"I'm not so sure I can do that Gallagher Girl."

I rolled me eyes, "Fine. The rest of the day then."

"I can work with that," he said.

I grabbed my keys and we headed to the car.

We arrived at Mason and Molly's house and saw Molly and some guy holding hands in the front yard. Molly spotted us and waved.

"Cammie, Zach, you came." She said.

"Of course we came. I haven't seen everyone in forever." I replied.

"Well everyone is really excited to see you again. They're all waiting out back. Just go through the gate."

"Will do." I said.

Zach and I headed to the pool. When my old friends spotted me they crowded around and hugged me.

"HI guys. I'm so excited to see you. It's been so long," I told all of my friends. I introduced them to Zach, and then I introduced hinm to all of them.

"Zach this is Artie, Kelly, Billy, Mickey, Cora, and Lydia." Then my friends pulled me away so I we could catch up, Zach followed. We all sat down, with me

next to Zach, and friends on all sides of me.

"So Cammie, what have you been up to?" Kelly asked.

"The usual. School, friends, being tortured."

Zach gave me a slight, quick look that conveyed everything it needed to. Which was mainly, "What the hell?"

"You mean shopping?" Artie asked.

I nodded.

"Same old Cammie," Cora said, while flipping her hair. Cora and I could best be described as frenemies. "Never liking anything normal or fun."

"I actually find shopping to not be horrible now, it's just shopping with my roommates."

"Well I guess not everyone can have Macey McHenry as a shopping buddy." Cora said haughtily.

I forgot she was the daughter of a politician, and therefore prone to

I saw Zach struggling not to smirk. I decided to torture him a little and smirk.

"Well not everyone can, but that doesn't apply to me. Macey was one of my roommates."

Cora's mouth dropped open.

"Well if you that the only thing you're going to be shopping for is flies." I said.

Everyone started laughing, except Cora, who just glared at me.

"What's so funny?" Molly asked, as she and the still unknown guy walked through the gate.

"Cammie is just being a crack-up." Mason said.

"Well that isn't anything new. Cammie's always been hilarious." Molly said.

"Cammie's right here, and would like you to stop talking about me like I am not." I said.

"Sorry Cam. I forgot you hated that." Molly said.

"No biggie." I replied.

Just then we heard a stomach growling. We all turned to Artie.

"Sorry. I guess it's time to fill up." He said.

"I'll order the pizza." Mason said. "cheese or pepperoni?"

We decided to take a vote, I saw Molly raise her hand for cheese, but quickly lower it after a look from the guy she was with. Weird, last I recalled Molly was a

vegetarian.

I decided to try and make a compromise.

"How about we get half pepperoni and half cheese?" I called out.

Everyone agreed on that.

"And some of that nasty anchovy pizza for Mickey and Lydia," Billy called out.

"Don't you remember what happened in 6th grade? I hate anchovies now." Mickey had a bad experience in 6th grade and she refused to eat anchovies ever

since.

"So, a large pepperoni, a large cheese, and a small anchovy?" Mason said. We all agreed and he went to phone in the order.

"Cammie, come over here for a second." Molly called to me. I walked over.

"Cammie this is Tom, Tom Cammie." Molly said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said. I then stuck out my hand.

Tom shook it. "You too," he said.

"So how long have you two been going out?" I asked.

"A year." Tom said.

"So do you have anyone special Cammie?" Molly asked.

"Zach." I responded.

"Really? You didn't really seem very, well you know…" Molly trailed off.

"We aren't really big on PDA." I assured her.

"Well it looks like Molly isn't the only one who couldn't pick up on your relationship," Tom said, gesturing to behind me.

I turned around to find Cora touching Zach's arm and laughing like he'd just said the funniest thing in the world, and Zach looking uncomfortable. Well, I'd

have to fight fire with fire. I excused myself and plastered a big smile on my face, then I marched over to where they were sitting. Lydia, Billy, Kelly, Mason,

Artie, and Mickey scooted away as if they knew what was coming wasn't going to be pretty.

"So Zach, there's a party on Saturday, and I was wondering if you would like to be my 'plus one.'" Cora asked.

"Um, sorry, I can't." Zach said.

"You sure?" she pouted.

"He's positive," I answered for him. "We have plans that night," I said, sitting down on the other side of him. "And he isn't available for any other plans you

may have, unless it's for a double date. You find a date, and Zach and I would be happy to join you."

Cora's mouth dropped open. "Cam, I am so sorry, I didn't realize..."she stammered.

"Save it Cora, you can always tell when two people are in a relationship. You knew perfectly well Zach was with me, and you had no right to do that, so I

finally get to say what I've wanted to say for years. You are a conniving, spoiled, conceited bitch, and frankly, I don't know how or why I ever put up with

you."

Cora glared at me. "Yeah, well you're a big fat baby."

"Oh, that's real mature. You can't even think of a good comeback." I spat.

"Well at least I can stay and face my problems, instead of running away the second my daddy disappeared." She said.

That crossed the line, but before I could say anything, Molly stepped in. "That's enough. Cora, leave."

"B-but," she stammered.

"No. That was uncalled for and you know it. Now go." Molly growled.

Cora grabbed her stuff and stalked out the gate.

After she left everyone turned to me.

"I'm really sorry guys, I didn't mean to start anything." I said.

"Are you kidding Cammie? That was the best thing I've seen in years. Who knew you had it in you?" Billy told me.

"Not to mention she totally had it coming to her," Lydia said.

"Sorry that took so long guys." Mason said, walking out of the house. "Anything exciting happen when I was gone?"

"Cammie bitched out Cora." Mickey said.

"And I missed it? I've been waiting for someone to do that for years." Mason complained.

"It was nothing," Molly said.

"Way to go Molly," Mason said.

Molly blushed.

"So when should the pizza be here?" Artie asked.

"30 minutes or less doofus. As always." Mason said.

"So, who's up for a game of chicken?" Kelly asked.

"Me," I said.

We played chicken until the pizza came, then we all dug in.

"Something wrong with the pizza Cammie?" Artie asked. I must have been making a face or something.

"No it tastes fine, I just haven't had it in a while, and well…" I didn't know how to phrase what I was trying to say.

"You've gotten used to gourmet pizza at your fancy-shmancy school?" Kelly asked.

"Well, actually, yes. The head chef at my school used to work at the White House, everything is gourmet."

I gasped as Molly reached for another piece of pizza. She had a big nasty bruise on her abdomen, which had been covered by her tankini, which had now

ridden up.

"Molly. What happened to you?" I asked.

Molly went pale. "I tripped and banged my side on a table."

I nodded and pretended to believe her, but I knew in reality that a table could not cause a bruise that big, unless you were really, really prone to bruising,

which Molly was not.

**Cammie's POV: 3 PM: Same Day**

The party ended and Zach and I headed to my car.

"Something wrong Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked.

"I'll tell you later." I told him. "What's up with you Blackthorne Boy?"

"I think I know that Tom guy from somewhere?"

"Field trip?" I prompted. Field trip was our code for "mission."

"Nope."

"Vacation?"

"No."

"Family friend?"

"No way. We would have been out of there the second I saw him if he was."

"School?"

"That's it. He was my fourth roommate."

"You had a fourth roommate before Josh?"

"Yes. He left first semester sophomore year."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. Jonas, Grant, and I woke up one morning and he wasn't there, and then Dr. Steve told us he left. Jonas hacked into his file but there was

nothing in there about why he was gone."

"Wow. Are you positive it's him?" I asked.

"Give me a second. I'm getting into the student files."

Zach showed me his phone. There was a picture of Tom, right next to the words, "Tom Doe: Blackthorne Institute for Boys (Autumn 2006-Winter 2010)"

"Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Did anything seem off about Tom to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we were deciding on the pizza, Molly changed her vote right after Tom gave her a certain look. She changed it to pepperoni, and she's a

vegetarian. And didn't you see that nasty bruise on her stomach. She said a table caused it. I've gotten bruises like that before. From P&E"

"Are you suggesting Tom is abusing Molly?"

"Yes."

"Maybe. We'd have to do more research."

"Exactly. And you're going to help me."

**A/N: I know abuse is a serious thing, and I hope I'm not making any one upset. But the idea popped into my head as an idea for a storyline, after reading some fanfiction that involved abuse.  
**


	4. AN Sorry

I am taking a hiatus for writing fanfiction. I am really sorry about this but i lost inspiration for my stories (for now) and I really don't have the time to write even if I did have inspiration. I am still reading and reviewing the stories I have subscribed to, and occasionally I go on fanfiction from time to time (like now) to look and see if I can find any other stories I want to read, but that is about it. I'm a junior in high school now, and I have a ton of work, and I get stressed really easily. I may come back next semester, or sooner if i have the inspiration and/or time, but for now it's a no go. Junior year is leaving my brain fried. Again, I am sorry to leave all my stories hanging like this.


End file.
